miedo
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: A que le temes, es lo que me gustaría saber, acaso a la oscuridad, estar sola y sin nadie, en un abismo oscuro que no puedes ni ver tu mano, dime que es lo que le temes.
1. Chapter 1

**Miedo.**

_A que le temes, es lo que me gustaría saber, acaso a la oscuridad, estar sola y sin nadie, en un abismo oscuro que no puedes ni ver tu mano, dime que es lo que le temes._

Era una noche oscura y caminando por las calles estaba una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos, estaba corriendo ya que no quería regresar a casa ya que había tenido una discusión con sus padres quería estar sola, pero por mas que buscaba un lugar donde poder pasar tiempo consigo misma.

En eso se detiene en un parque que estaba vació, no era raro pues estaba afuera a largas horas de la noche, camino hacia las bancas y me siento en una cierro mis ojos y comienzo a reflexionar.

Tenía miedo, mi padre se casaría con otra mujer y temía a que me fuera a olvidar estando con aquella mujer, tengo mucho miedo.

En eso comienza a llover y allí estoy sentada en la banca mojándome bajo la lluvia, hacia frió al ser de noche, baje la mirada y estaba totalmente perdida, en eso oigo pasos acercándose hacia mi. Supuse que tal vez era mi padre. Pero al levantar la vista me sorprende al ver de quien se trataba.

No era mi padre, era un joven de cabellos blancos que estaba pasando por allí y se sentó a un lado de la banca, al parecer creo que también había tenido una discusión con sus padres ya que venia con la misma mirada que yo.

-Que es lo que tienes.-le pregunto con suma curiosidad.

-No es nada, y tu.-dice de una forma fría.

-Acabo de pelear con mi padre se casara con una mujer que ni conozco.-le respondo en eso el joven se sorprende.- que sucede.

-Bueno es que… mi madre también se casara con un hombre que yo no conozco. Y pues tengo miedo a que mi madre me deje de querer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miedo**

Ya había amanecido y roya estaba en su habitación, recostada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se levanto de la cama y se metió a dañarse esa iba a ser un día diferentes a los demás pues su padre se iba a casar este día. Se puso un vestido rojo que su padre le dio para que se lo pusiera el dia de su boda.

Se peino durante unos minutos y luego alguien tocaba la puerta y pidiendo permiso para entrar ella solo suspiro y le dio la orden de entrar, vio a su padre entrar a su cuerpo y la miro durante un tiempo y le sonrió.

-Te vez muy linda hija.-dice el padre de roya mientras le da un beso en la frete a su hija.

-Muchas gracias padre.- responde ella mientras le sonríe.

-Bueno hija termina de vestirte que vas a conocer a tu madre.-dice el mientras le sonríe y sale de la habitación.

-De acuerdo papa.-dice ella mientras vuelve a lo mismo.

Termina de peinarse y decide mejor tener el cabello suelto, comienza a buscar los zapatos y cuando los encuentra se los coloca, y antes de salir mira hacia la ventana y respira el aire fresco y toma fuerza para ir a conocer a su nueva madre, sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras pues las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso.

Baja las escaleras y ve a su padre y a un lado de el estaba una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros (yo digo qué ese es el tono de cabello de sara no se) y ojos verdes al parecer era la mujer que se convertiría en mi madre, debo de admitir que era muy bella, camino hacia donde estan ellos.

-Buenas tardes.-digo yo con algo de educación.

-Buenas tarde.-dice aquella mujer.- tu debes ser roya verdad.-me dice esto mientras me sonríe.

-A si.-respondo yo mientras también rió.

-Oyes roya vengo en un momento.-dice mi padre mientras me deja a mi y a aquella mujer a solas.

-Bueno roya tu padre me dijo que tocas bien el violín es verdad.-dice ella mientras me sonríe.

-A si, veras desde pequeña toco y pues aprendí y mucho.- le respondo.

-Dime roya te encanta la música.-dice ella mientras me mira.

-Ah claro y mucho.-le respondo alegre.

-Me alegra pues me gustaría que tocaras una nota con tu hermanastro.-dice ella.

-Tendré un hermanastro.-le digo yo sin creerlo.

-Si, aunque ahorita salio a afuera antes de que tu llegaras.-dice ella.

-Ah ya veo he gracias y claro me encantaría.-digo yo

Después de hablar con Sara, media hora después había empezado la boda estaba sentada y a un lado de mi estaba sentada mi abuela y abuelo. Al terminar la boda comenzó la fiesta. Fui a mi habitación por el violín y fue allí cuando tropecé con alguien que estaba enfrente de mi. Era la misma persona con quien había hablado la noche anterior.

-Tu.-digo algo sorprendida.

-Que haces tu aquí.-dice el también sorprendido.

-Pues esta es la boda de mi padre.- le respondo.

-Pues esta es la boda de mi madre.-dice el

-Entonces tu eres mi hermanastro.-decimos ambos al mismo tiempo

No podía ver lo que estaba viendo ese joven que conocí ayer por la noche era nada mas y nada menos que mi nuevo hermano..


	3. Chapter 3

**Miedo.**

Allí estaba el viendo las gotas de lluvia por su ventana, acostado en su cama contemplando las gotas de lluvia. No podía creer lo que había pasado hace menos de 24 horas había conocido a su hermanastra y el no se había dado cuenta, aunque hace menos de 2 horas la boda había terminado y cada persona se fue a su casa o hotel ya que algunos Vivian cerca y otros pues habían venido de muy lejos.

No le importo solamente esta el y las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaba. Era el y su soledad, su silencio eso hasta que oye un ruido provenir del pasillo. Con curiosidad abre la puerta de su habitación y mira hacia el pasillo donde ve a su ahora hermanastra en el suelo, le dieron ganas de reír pero aganto la risa y decidió ir a ayudarla.

-Estas bien.-dijo el mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ah...si gracias.-dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro.-dijo el.- aunque me gustaría saber que….

-Que hago a estas horas despierta.-dice ella terminando lo que su hermano iba a decir, zed acierta con la cabeza.

-Pues fui a tomar un poco de agua pues no podía conciliar el sueño.-DICE ella.

-Ya veo.-responde el.

-Y tu que hacías despierto a estas horas.-dice ella.

-No podía dormir.-dice el.

-Al parecer ya somos dos.-dice ella mientras rie.

Zed comienza a reír también. Ambos van a la sala a hablar, no se dan cuenta del tiempo pues en menos de 4 horas ya había amanecido y ninguno de ellos tenía sueño, estaban contando las cosas buenas y graciosas que le habían pasado en su vida

-En verdad hiciste eso.-dice roya mientras reía.

-Claro, aunque me metí mucho en problemas.-dice zed riendo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de dormir roya.-dice zed, roya acierta con la cabeza y cada quien se va a su habitación. A dormir aunque antes de que zed entrara a su habitación es detenido por roya.

-Buenas noches zed.-dice ella mientras entra a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches roya.-dice zed al momento de entrar a su cuarto.

**Continuara…….**


End file.
